callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout (Call of Duty 4)/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite shows a video feed of Al-Asad executing President Al-Fulani in Saudi Arabia. Gaz: Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television. Captain Price: The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's to late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia. The satellite uploads Nikolai's profile. Gaz: Nikolai sir? Captain Price: Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation. The satellite tracks Nikolai in an Ultranationalist camp in the Caucasus Mountains. Objective: Rescue Nikolai. Captain Price: Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out... ...We take care of our friends. Let's move. The satellite tracks Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the Caucasus Mountains. "Blackout" 2 - 1:31:24 Mountains, Russia "Soap" MacTavish SAS Regiment Captain Price, Gaz, and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish gather in the Caucasus Mountains to rescue Nikolai. Captain Price: '''The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out. '''Gaz: Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians? Captain Price: '''Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking. '''Gaz: Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir. The team moves out to meet the Loyalists. They see a couple of guards. Captain Price: Weapons free. The two guards are killed. Gaz: Got him.; Good night.; He's down. They move up to the guard house ahead. Price tosses a flashbang through the door and takes out the two guards inside. Captain Price: 'Good work, there should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for us in a field to the northwest. ''They cross under a bridge and see two guard houses ahead. '''Gaz: Soap - plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention. Soap plants a claymore by the door and shoots it. The explosion attracts a few guards. They are killed. Captain Price: Enemy down. Watch out. Gaz: That's a kill. They enter and come out of a house to a small farm garden. Captain Price: Gaz, you smell that? Gaz: Yeah, Kamarov. Sgt. Kamarov and his team of Loyalists come out of the tall grass. Sgt. Kamarov: Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price. Captain Price: '''What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover. '''Sgt. Kamarov: The Ultranationalists have BM21's on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below. Captain Price: '''Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us. '''Sgt. Kamarov: '''Hmm... Guess I owe you one. '''Gaz: Bloody right you do. The joint team of SAS and Russian Loyalists head up a hill. Sgt. Kamarov: (Whispering) Ваня, приближайся! Приготовься к атаке! Жди моего сигнала. (Vanya, come on! Prepare to attack! Wait for my signal! ) This way. There's a good spot where your sniper can cover my men. If the player stays behind long enough. Captain Price: Soap, over here. Price, Gaz, Soap, and Kamarov position themselves on the cliffs above Kamarov's men. Captain Price: Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank. Gaz: Roger. Covering left flank. If the player still stays behind. Captain Price: Soap, get down here, move! If the player switched out his M21 Suppressed for a different weapon back in the beginning, one will be provided for him to use when he gets to the fence. The player gets ready to engage targets. Sgt. Kamarov: All units, commence the attack. Price's team begins to snipe targets while the Loyalists storm the village. Captain Price: Soap, take out the machine gunners in the windows so Kamarov's men can storm the building! If the player makes an impressive kill or kills enough enemies fast enough. Captain Price: Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed. Helicopters are seen flying overhead. Sgt. Kamarov: Damn! Enemy Helicopters! Captain Price: '''You didn't say there would be any helicopters, Kamarov. '''Sgt. Kamarov: I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way! They move on to intercept the helicopters. Captain Price: Make it quick Kamarov. I want that informant... Sgt. Kamarov: You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant, Captain Price. (Speaks Russian as they move through a burnt house) Gaz: We should just beat it out of him sir. Captain Price: Not yet. They encounter helicopter troops by the power station. Gaz: Sir we've got company! Helicopter troops closing in fast! They engage. Gaz: Tango down. Sgt. Kamarov: Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs. Captain Price: What about our informant? He's running out of time! Sgt. Kamarov: Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant! They eliminate more targets from the cliff above the village. Sgt. Kamarov: Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station. They move up to the power station on the top of the hill. Sgt. Kamarov: Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to- Gaz pushes and holds Kamarov on the ledge. Gaz: Enough sniping! Where is the informant? Sgt. Kamarov: Что ты делаешь? Что, с ума сошёл? Что себе позволяешь? (What are you doing? Are you crazy? Who will you let it?) Gaz: Where is he?! Sgt. Kamarov: The house... the house at the northeast end of village! Gaz: Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner. Captain Price: Soap, Gaz, we've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go! Price, Gaz, and Soap rappel down from the power station to the village. They encounter Ultranationalists on the way to the house. Captain Price: Bloody hell, let's move! He may still be alive. They reach the house. Captain Price: Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready! (The captions incorrectly state "Everyone else, get ready!") Price and Soap put on night vision goggles and prepare to enter the house while Gaz goes around the back to cut the power. If the player follows Gaz to the back of the house. Gaz: Soap! Regroup with Captain Price! You can storm the building when I cut the power. Go! The player meets back with Price. Captain Price: Gaz, do it. The house lights go out. Gaz: Alright, I've cut the power. Go. Price and Soap enter the house. Sasha: Хм? Что случилось с электричеством? Виктор! Электричество погасло! (Hm? What happened with electricity? Viktor! The electricity went out!) Soap kills Sasha. Captain Price: These night vision goggles make it too easy. They continue through the house. Viktor: Саша...? Ты здесь? Саша...?" (Sasha...? Are you here? Sasha...?) Soap kills Viktor and more Ultranationalists in the house. They reach Nikolai. Nikolai: Что вы хотите? Кто вы? Спецвойска? (What do you want? Who are you? Special forces?) Captain Price: It's him. Gaz: Nikolai are you all right? Can you walk? Nikolai: Yes - and I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here. Captain Price: Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over. Big Bird: Bravo Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out. Captain Price: Let's go! Let's go! (The subtitles say "Let's go!" twice when he only says it once.) They move out of the house and reach Big Bird with Nikolai. Once all aboard, Big Bird takes off. Nikolai: Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad? Captain Price: '''No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why? '''Nikolai: The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive. Category:Transcripts